Goten and Trunks
by Kirei GothicPoet3
Summary: AU Goten and Trunks have always been good friends, are they more? Goten dream squence MAJOR YAOI! Complete.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with DBZ or it's out line and all that good stuff.  
  
Goten laid down with a few hours to spar until he had to go until he had to get up and meet Trunks' at his house for their sparring session. Trunks had moved out of his mother's house and into his own not to far from Capsule Corp. after he graduated high school when he turned 17 and had been living own his own for a year. Goten dreamed as he slipped slowly into unconsciousness.  
  
'Goten walked down the halls of Trunk's house, finding it odd that he still got lost every time he came here. He had been friends with the demi -Saiyan- jinn longer then he could remember and been over his house more times then he could count. He was now 17- years old and still friends with his homosexual friend. Goten chuckled when he thought of the things that his mother had said to Trunks and what his own mother said to him, but nonetheless they all accepted him. Goten was interrupted by his thoughts when he saw a big machine in the middle of the hallway that signified a dead-end. He cursed when he realized that he was in Bulma's wing of the gigantic building and she was known to get a little moody whenever he and Trunks were snooping around the place. He shrugged off his thoughts of the nagging Bulma and decided to play with the evil machine that was blocking the way to the other side of the hall.  
  
He got in through a little side door and looked in awe at all the buttons and things that were shiny and looked like they were easy to break (Goten is still naïve and young even though he looks older. At the moment he looks a lot like Goku, except for the fact that his hair was so long and that he wore it in a ponytail to keep it neat and tidy). He pushed a couple of buttons, making a beat that resembled that of the theme song to Sailor Moon, one of his favorite anime shows (he thinks that they're 'cute' in their little skirts *wink wink), and the machine booted up. The door, that had been left open, closed on it's own and the hall surrounding Goten became blurry.  
  
"What in the world.?" Goten asked himself as the scene became very bright and then a blur of color. This odd incident happened within 10 seconds and then stopped completely, ending with a long screech and the machine braking down. Goten wounded up being thrown out of the machine and then it disappearing.  
  
When Goten looked around, he saw the out side of Capsule Corp., or what use to be it at least. He stood up where he had been discarded and then dusted off his pants.  
  
"Damn, Trunks is going to kill me." Goten mumbled, looking around at the buildings that were crumbled around him, a little boy was picking at some crumbs that had been left on the ground.  
  
"Hey, little guy," Goten smiled, walking toward the little boy. The little boy looked up at him frightened, "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt ya, can you tell me where I am?"  
  
The little boy fell to his knees and started to cry, "Please sir, don't hurt me, I was only looking for some food," the little boy sobbed. Goten looked at him in concern, walking toward him with caution as not to frighten him further.  
  
"Come on, let's go find a hospital to take care of those scratches," he told the little boy, picking him up and sitting him on his shoulder, "I told you I'm not gonna hurt ya." The boy sniffed and hugged Goten's head, smiling down on him with a smile that only children, and Goten, could pull off.  
  
Goten walked toward one of the buildings that wasn't badly damaged, seeing that some people were walking in and out of it with food and bandages on.  
  
"What happened here?" Goten whispered as the little boy dropped from his shoulder and onto the side of his hip.  
  
"That's the place that all the other kids go, but the person that beat up the androids goes there a lot and I don't want to make him angry with the way that I look," the little boy sniffled, holding onto Goten's shirt for emotional support. He really didn't know if the man that destroyed the androids was good or not, so he decided to live on the streets (or what was left of them) in fear. The little boy shook his head to clear his mind of all the nights he had spent alone, abandoned by his mother and father.  
  
Goten walked up to the building, feeling a familiar ki and sensing a great power behind it. He shrugged it off, seeing as the power did not exactly meet terms with his own, rather low, so if he had a problem with this guy, than the problem would be quickly over. He walked into the building, looking around, seeing little children playing and running around the place, some injured people being taken care of and a few other things that looked like poorly used wheelchairs and tables used to carry the wounded.  
  
"Excuse me," he asked an old woman at the desk that seemed to be on the edge of her seat, "do you happen to have some water and food for this little boy? And could you perhaps, tell me where I am?" He asked her as politely as his mother had taught him to be. The woman smiled at him and then smiled at the little boy, standing up from her desk and moving around it to hold the little male in her arms.  
  
"And what's your name, little guy?" The woman asked, looking at the boy warmly.  
  
"Tommy, my friends call me Tom." He told her, sniffing and closing his eyes so that he could concentrate on the warmth of the nice lady.  
  
"You're at Western City Hospital," the woman told Goten, holding Tommy's hand and guiding him to the little room where they gave out food. "Are you a relative?" She asked over her shoulder.  
  
"No, what happened here?" Goten asked, a bit dazed that this was, in fact, West City.  
  
The lady giggled, "Don't you remember the androids?" she asked him, stopping and turning around to look at him, amused. Goten nodded, he remembered the androids, but nothing like this had happened when they attacked, Cell had made sure of that.  
  
"Are you messing with another one, Madras?" A voice called from behind Goten. Goten turned around to see.Trunks, a very attractive, longhaired, soft face, Trunks standing behind him. Goten knew that this couldn't have been his life long companion, even though he looked exactly like the arrogant prince.  
  
"Trunks." Goten whispered, mouth agape and eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Hai, do I know you?" Trunks asked when he looked at the boy's face. Goku.no, it can't be Goku, his hair is to long and he looks like.Gohan. but that can't be right.Gohan died and he didn't have any children, did he.? And why the hell is he looking at me like that, I think his eyes are going to pop out of his sockets.He sure does have a nice body.  
  
"Shimatte, what the hell am I going to do now?" Goten exclaimed as he looked over the form of the person he had heard stories about, Mirai Trunks, snapping Trunks out of his distorted thoughts of the young man before him.  
  
"Hey, not in the presence of children," the lady, Madras, scorned, before walking Into the little room that she had been walking to before.  
  
"Now, where do I begin this explanation so I can get the hell out of here?" Goten asked himself, putting a finger to his lips and looking thoughtful for a moment. He took a deep breath and began to tell Trunks who he was and how he thought he got here, making the last sentence as clear as anything because he screamed it, "Please, can I borrow your time machine, so I can get the hell out of here!" Trunks was stunned into silence, the second son of Goku, Gohan's brother, Super Saiyan, too much.  
  
"Hello." Goten told him waving a hand in front of his face and snapping his fingers to snap him out of his stupor.  
  
"Um." Trunks stated dumbfounded.  
  
"Are you going to lend me that machine?" Goten asked him, starting to gain the impatience of his best friend at home.home.  
  
"Um.I can't. I destroyed the time machine when I came back so Cell couldn't make it to the future." Trunks told him, blushing slightly under the boy's gaze.  
  
"Shikuso, can't you at least build another one?" Goten exclaimed so loud that everybody on that floor turned to look at them. Trunks blushed again, pulling Goten outside so they can talk in private. Trunks never blushed, but this isn't my Trunks.I wonder if he's a homosexual like my Trunks.? Goten thought to himself as he was pulled outside.  
  
"How old are you?" Trunks asked, the sudden urge to know everything about the boy overpowering his better judgment.  
  
"Um.17, you?" Goten answered, momentarily forgetting the trouble he was in and all the things that was now going through his head about home.  
  
"If you're only 17 then why am I older.so much older then you, I mean if your Chichi's second son, then you'd be at least one year younger than me, when you're at least four?" Trunks asked, looking down, finding the ground very interesting.  
  
"I was born on a leap year." Goten smiled, giggling a little and scratching the back of his head nervously, much like Gohan and Goku had, "Um.Can I ask you a personal question?" Trunks turned on his heel to walk off toward his home; he needed a drink after all of this.  
  
"Yeah, come with me, we'll go to my place where we can talk. I need a drink." Trunks told him, waiting for him to follow, he did so and they walked in silence before Goten asked the question.  
  
"Are you a.I mean my friend was one, the other Trunks and he.um.had something to tell me.I mean, don't take it in the wrong way if you're not." Goten told him quickly.  
  
"What is it?" Trunks asked curiously, trying to keep his mind focused and not let it wander too much on the boy's body.  
  
"Are you a homosexual?" Goten finally asked when they came in sight of the somewhat stable form of Capsule Corporations. Trunks stopped and looked at Goten, his eyes wide and mouth agape.  
  
"W-What kind of question is that?" He exclaimed, standing completely rigid and mobile. Goten blushed to the roots of his onyx hair, practically running to Trunks house and yelling over his shoulder, "Never mind!"  
  
Goten ran into the building, smiling nervously and blushing wildly. Trunks walked in a few moments later to find Goten looking around his home in awe.  
  
"It's not much, but it's home." Trunks told him, smiling with his eyes glued to the floor.  
  
"It's so much.warmer then Trunks house. He and his mom always had these really big machines and stuff so it wasn't that much room for heat, Bulma said that because of the machines the place had to be kept cold.I really wish I could see her again." Goten said back facing him and eyes cast down. Trunks put a welcoming hand on his back, not really seeing much else that he could do. Goten turned around, looking into the crystal eyes of his best friend's look alike. He looks like Trunks so much, but he's not and why do I feel like he's looking me over so much.he didn't answer my question.he doesn't look too much like him. His eyes are sad and he looks like he's lost too much, and he can't cry, not anymore.Trunks never cried.I need a shower. Goten thought to himself, touching Trunks' face with the tips of his fingers and smiling warmly, making Trunks blush, and no nothing like Trunks. He removed his fingers and moved toward the bathroom.  
  
"I need to take a shower," he threw over his shoulder, walking in the bathroom after smiling his best idiot's smile over toward Trunks, well.Mirai Trunks.  
  
"I take it you need something to wear?" Mirai asked him when he heard the shower on and Goten close the shower curtain.  
  
"Yeah, anything will do," was his reply. Mirai really needed a cold shower, his thoughts going too far on Goten's body and what he would look like naked and wet. He did ask you if you were a homosexual, maybe he's one.no, you're not, you like girls remember, he thought to himself and then a voice in the back of his head said other wise, you are gay and you know it, both you and Gohan knew it just fine, now why would someone like that be interested in you. He wants you as a best friend and nothing more. Besides, what would your mother think if she found out that you were gay.are gay, she'd probably die in the other world, he smacked himself in the head for that comment and thought: She already knows, she has been watching you, baka. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the bathroom water turn off, or the door open as he searched for something that Goten could wear, but everything looked too big and not worthy enough for the god- like boy that now stood behind him.  
  
Mirai turned his head to the side and over his shoulder when he felt warmth on his back. Goten was shuffling through Mirai's clothes, looking at them to see which was the smallest. He decided on a pair of boxers and a tank top that probably would have been tight on Mirai anyway. He stepped away from his friend and pulled them on, a little shocked to see that Mirai was turned completely away and tense.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goten asked him, sitting on the floor and looking up at Mirai.  
  
"Nothing." He replied, blushing fiercely but still not turning around, chanting: I only like him because he looks like Gohan, I only like him because he looks like Gohan, over and over in his head. Goten got up and picked his friend up by the waist, putting him over his shoulder (though Trunks was a little bigger, he fit perfectly fine), and he walked into what he knew as Trunks room. Surprisingly, I can see the floor, he thought to himself looking down.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Mirai squirmed and Goten threw him on the bed that was surprisingly large for Mirai's size, he jumped on the bed after him and landed next to his side.  
  
"Putting you to bed, what else?" Goten asked him, smiling that Son smile and then moving to take off Mirai's pants. He didn't object until he actually felt Goten's hands on the skin of his abdomen, because that's when he first realized that he didn't wear underwear.  
  
"Stop," He squirmed, which made it easier for Goten to take off his pants. Goten pulled down the pants and discarded them to the floor, not really looking at Mirai like Mirai was looking at him. He took of the shirt with more protest from Mirai and then covered the young man with the blanket he had been lying on, lifting Mirai up to get him in the covers.  
  
"What's the matter, it's not like I haven't seen you before," Goten told him and then clamped his mouth shut, "Oh, I'm sorry," he said blushing, "I lost my place again, Trunks doesn't wear underwear either, he's use to walking around the house naked." Goten explained, getting out of the bed and moving toward the closet where a colt lay, folded up.  
  
He took the colt out and laid it on the floor a few feet away from Mirai and the bed. He lay down; with one more of those sparkling Son smiles that sent Mirai's heart to beating at a fast pace and then drifted off, closing dark lashes and breathing deeply and lightly.  
  
Mirai definitely wasn't going to get some sleep tonight, especially with the beautiful male in his room and a hard on that makes rocks envious. He did the only thing he could think of doing when so hard. (I'll let you guess what happens when a guy gets so hard). Goten woke up at all the noise (for Saiyans everything is noisy).  
  
"Trunks, what are you doing?" Goten asked him, turning around in the colt and looking at Trunks in the dark. Trunks felt his entire face turn red and had to be eternally grateful for the dark.  
  
"Ah.nothing Goten." Trunks stuttered looking at Goten in the dark.  
  
"Are you sleeping?" Goten asked, sitting up.  
  
"No, are you?" Trunks questioned, sitting up also.  
  
"No, do you want to play a game?" Goten asked, standing up and flicking on the light.  
  
"Sure," Trunks told him, closing his eyes at the new light. Goten flopped down next to him.  
  
"Ok, it's called concentration. This is how you play, say it's my turn to go, just for pretend. I have to do anything I can to get you to react to me, if you react it's your turn and if I react then it's my turn, get it?" Goten told him, his innocence shinning in every word. Trunks nodded in understanding, opening his eyes and looking at Goten. His mouth practically fell off. Goten was clad in a pair of boxers, his chest fully exposed to Trunks' eager eyes. Looking up and down, his eyes drank in every detail of the hard muscled chest.  
  
"You ready?" Goten asked him, Trunks nodded, bracing himself for a punch or something that might harm in, where'd he have to react or hit back. Goten's smile widened, "Close your eyes." Trunks did so, not really thinking of the game but of where Goten might hit him.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready for the game to begin now." Trunks mumbled through a tightly closed mouth. He felt the bed move as Goten leaned back and then braced himself for a punch that might send him flying or might make him react.  
  
Goten covered Trunks dry, cold lips with his own warm, wet lips, sucking on the bottom and the top lip, completely startling the other demi-Saiyan. Goten moved closer, covering Trunks' laying arms with his, eyes closed in concentration as he kissed his best friend's double.  
  
Trunks fought hard to remember the game and everything that Goten had said about not reacting.and his turn. He couldn't hold on any more, the taunting warm lips were just too much, all thoughts of the game forgotten when he kissed back, hard and passionately. Goten tried to pull away, eager to laugh in the older Saiyan's face about how little self-control he had. Trunks wrapped his arms around Goten; though he was taller the other demi- Saiyan was quiet small. This made Trunks smile into Goten's lips, the way that they just fit together. Goten tried to pull back again and was met with an even more 'comfortable' position. His arms had been brought over his head and his lips continuously attacked by Trunks. He couldn't help but kiss back, this time his tongue sliding into the awaiting, now heated mouth. Soon the war was wagged between the two of them, their tongues battling for supremacy, one on the other.  
  
I'm.not.gay.Goten thought to him self as the assaulting tongue pushed in and out of his mouth, massaging his tongue, sucking lightly and hips grinded against his own.  
  
"I." Goten tried to say but was muffled by those lips and that tongue again, he was basically helpless to stop Mirai Trunks from kissing him in a way that made him want to stay under those perfect muscles and arms, "what.about.the.game?" He asked his lips covered by Trunks'.  
  
"Forget it," Trunks told him huskily, moving his hands over Goten's erect nipples and down. Goten moaned into Trunks lips.  
  
"No," He breathed, "not gay, not gay, not gay," Goten repeated over and over. Trunks pulled away from him.  
  
"Really," He giggled, flicking his tongue out over a panting Goten's neck and ear, "That's not what the rest of you is saying." Goten moaned, arms flexing as he tried to push the older and stronger male off of him.  
  
"Please, don't." Goten moaned as his tail spot was brushed with Trunks' free hand and he shivered.  
  
"Don't what? Do this?" Trunks asked him, pushing down on the sensitive spot with his thumb, ghosting feather-like touches onto the soft skin. Goten shivered again, back arching slightly on instinct to allow better access to his pleasure spot. Trunks kissed Goten again, this time met with a hunger to match his own as he held down the eager Goten. He smiled into the kiss.  
  
"Go." He tried to say when the other Saiyan powered up, eager for dominance and eyes glowing as he kissed his captor eagerly. Trunks had to power up as well to keep from being thrown off and rapped. Goten quickly switched their positions, holding Trunks down with his other arm. Trunks attempted to move only to be kissed so hard and with so much zeal that he went weak and kissed back, the same hunger of Goten evident in his actions. Goten kissed him passionately, removing the boxers that held back his arousal with one hand and using the other to run fingers over Trunks' own erect member.  
  
Goten woke up panting, shivering at the thought of that actually happening between him and his best friend. and how he wanted it so bad... Looking over at his clock he saw had to go to Trunks' house in an hour to meet for their daily sparring session. He got up and walked over to his bathroom, getting ready to go there.  
  
Trunks woke up panting, shivering at the thought of someone else touching his best friend. He had to tell him how he felt; if he didn't then that would be the end of him. He looked over to his alarm clock, he had to spare with the object of his affection in an hour. He sighed, getting up to get washed and dressed for the spare. If things went the way he thought they would then it would definitely be a long night, probably a lonely one...  
  
Goten walked into his best friend's room, the steam flowing from the open bathroom door, indicating that he was in the shower and still not ready.  
  
"Hey bud, what's up?" Goten asked loudly, flopping down on his friend's extremely large mattress. Trunks came out of the shower, a towel around his waist and his hair damn from just getting out of the warm water.  
  
"I didn't expect you so early, I would have hurried," Trunks told him, indifferently taking off the towel to put on a pair of boxers. Goten blushed as he saw his friend stark naked, and watched with wide eyes as he slipped on a pair of boxers over perfectly tanned, bronze skin, images of his dream coming back full and more than welcoming, but he had no idea why.  
  
"Sokay, what ya want to talk to me about man?" Goten asked as he avoided eye contact with his friend, not wanting to encourage his over active imagination. Trunks stared at him for a moment, noticing that his usually disheveled, long, black hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. He looked like he had just got out of the shower, his hair wet and neatly brushed back as if he were going out somewhere.  
  
"What's with the hair, Chibi?" Trunks asked, taking a seat next to his nervous looking friend.  
  
"I didn't feel like dealing with the mass so I just washed it, brushed it and pulled it back." He explained as he stared at the floor, suddenly finding it so interesting.  
  
"Well, I did want to tell you something but I think you find the floor at tad to interesting for you to be paying any attention to me," Trunks said with a hint of irritation to his voice.  
  
"You always want attention, Trunks-kun, I think it's from being a prince," Goten said to himself more than Trunks still staring at the floor. Trunks 'humph'ed and attacked him, pulling Goten's hands behind his back and twisting them upwards.  
  
"Now who wants attention, say Uncle, Chibi," Trunks told him as the younger male struggled under him. Goten refused to say it, even when they were younger their little friendly spars use to have the outcome of Trunks letting him go or going easy on him. Goten was strong enough to flip on his back but Trunks still held his hands, now above his hands in a quite vulnerable poison.  
  
"Trunks-kun, get offa me," Goten whined as the prince smiled smugly above him. Goten arched his back in an attempt to get him off. Trunks went hard almost instantly when he did so, their bodies practically touching in a sensual manner and he got off of Goten quickly, hoping his friend wouldn't notice. "Well," Goten began, flushed slightly when he too went hard and thankful for his friend's quick departure, "what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I really need to tell you something Chibi.Goten, I love you." Trunks muttered, looking down at the floor, his dignified stature leaving him and he all of a sudden looked like a lost puppy, glancing up at his best friend.  
  
"What did you say?" Goten asked, even his Saiyan hearing not able to pick up on the small squeak. Trunks looked at him in the eyes, the azure orbs turning lustful as black onyx turned to him. He quickly had Goten in the position he had him before.  
  
"What are you." he was cut off by a steaming hot mouth, covering his own as he moaned at the new sensation. So much like his dream but so different all at once.  
  
"Doing? I have none of the slightest idea, I wanted to tell you that I." Trunks was cut off by a searing kiss that left him panting, not even using tongue in the kiss but so passionate all in one.  
  
"Show me what it's like to be with a man," Goten whispered against Trunks' lips even though his arms and legs were pinned by the sensuous body over him. Trunks' face lit up with bliss, he never thought that Goten would.but his body was demanding attention and Goten, being so near and ready, wasn't helping his control.  
  
"Are you sure about this Chibi?" Trunks asked huskily in Goten's ear as he nipped at it, feeling the body beneath him shiver.  
  
-------  
  
The Next chapter should be a lemon to die for and for once I'm not focusing on my two favorite Saiyans in the entire world, I'll give you lemon if you give me reviews.  
  
Yes, I am evil aren't I? MUHAHAHAHAHA 


	2. Yum, Lemonade

Alright, here it is, the lemon you've been waiting for, and I hope you'll at least review afterwards, it ends on this note so this is the last chapter so I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I thought I told you so in the last chapter *shrug, oh well, I don't own it so let me live in lala land with all the dead bunnies  
  
Mother: Ayrlicea are you killing the bunnies again?  
  
Ayrlicea: ~putting bloody knife under bed~ No mom. On with the tail  
  
-------  
  
Chapter Two: Yum, Lemonade  
  
Goten nodded against him, Trunks hands still pinning him and for a moment he thought that even if he did say no it wouldn't matter. Trunks smiled into Goten's onyx, fleshly washed hair and bent his hand to nip at the nape of Goten's neck.  
  
"Trunks." Goten inhaled, moaning out the name as his breath suddenly hitched in his throat and azure eyes burned into him with passion and lust.  
  
"I love you so much, Chibi, ever since we were little kids and." he was again cut off by a passionate kiss that annoyed him at first because he had yet to say what he wanted but then again the kiss was enough for him to forget his little speech about how much he wanted Goten. Goten was a sweet lollypop and Trunks was drowning in the thick, sweet flavor of the searing hot mouth. His thoughts came to a complete Holt, his mind and thoughts melting when his Chibi thrust his hips upward, grinding them together, erection against erection.  
  
He moaned into the kiss, sending pleasant distress up and down Goten's aching body. He pushed back igniting a muffled groan from his younger counter part. He still didn't let go of Goten's hands, if anything they were pinned even more firmly and almost deliciously painful against the bed.  
  
"Ahhh," Goten moaned in an attempt to tell him to stop so he could speak, "Tru.Ahhh." Goten groaned into Trunks lips as they came back up from his neck, lightly nipping and sucking.  
  
"Ye.ess, Ch.ibi?" Trunks asked looking down as they thrust into one another's hips the lovely friction almost too much, he broke away from the kiss to stare into lust filled black orbs.  
  
He froze, like a tear in the dead of winter, looking at Goten frightfully as he realized his hold on Goten started to draw blood. He slowly removed his hand from Goten's, blood trickling lightly over his black silk sheets, the sight lovely but horrible all at once. He got off of Goten slowly before being stopped, Goten's heels locking at his lower back. Goten pulled him close, making him tumble back into their previous position, his hands on both sides of Goten's head. Instead of him pinning Goten's hands, Goten rubbed the now bloodied digits up and down Trunks' back, pushing at the base of his back, right above where God split him, the dark patch of skin where his tail use to be. Trunks moaned loudly, burring the sound the croak of Goten's neck. Goten pushed again, his thumb digging into the sensitive patch.  
  
"HNnnnn. Go.Gotennnnn," Trunks whimpered, arching into the touch. Goten pulled off Trunks boxers with one hand, his other busy at Trunks spot. Trunks couldn't help but kiss downward, his Chibi's skin calling to him, telling him to taste to explore any and every craves of Goten's body. He pulled off the boy's shirt, discarding it to wherever clothes go in such a situation, pulling the pants down as he kissed down the well-muscled chest of his tah. A strangled cry was wrenched from the younger demi-Saiyan's throat as Trunks bent and took the steel covered length into his mouth, licking slowly downward.  
  
~Mine.~ the thought was unconscious as he continued to lap and suck away all traces of pre-cum that oozed from the member in his mouth and hands.  
  
~Mine.~ Goten felt the warm possessive thought, reveling in the desire that flowed between them, gasping and moaning in response to the warm wet torture inflicted on his throbbing member. His hands slid down to fist in those velvety strains of lavender, his hips bucking up, yearning for more.  
  
Trunks purred deeply, the vibration of his throat coaxing the younger demi- Saiyan to the edge. He watched as Goten's head fell back to toss against the blood soaked bed, his ponytail coming out of the neat ponytail, gripping his hips to still the frantic motions as Goten pushed forward coveting completion. He pulled away at the last moment, denying release of the writhing body under him. He slid up the now slick body, the friction igniting another beautiful moan of pleasure from his equivalent love.  
  
"Shhh," he hushed soothingly, being in control once again and his blood rushing from the hold he had over this exquisite being. He brought his hand down onto the throbbing length of Goten, stroking agonizingly slow. His hand slipped into Goten's mouth and without a second thought Goten started to suck the digit hungrily, whining as it as pulled away from his mouth but quickly silenced, as Trunks became to pull on his member at a slightly faster rate. Trunks brought his hand to Goten's opening, pushing in one finger, loosening the ring of muscle. Goten yelped and then moaned, the difference between pain and pleasure starting to blur. Trunks then added another finger and another until three inside of Goten worked at loosening the tight opening, preparing him.  
  
Goten's body jerked when Trunks pressed against his saccharine spot, the shot of pleasure coursing through him and threatening to fulfill him. Trunks smirked, pulling his fingers out and pressing his member at Goten's entrance, stopping his administrations to Goten's member, some of his control slipping at the sounds that Goten had begun to make.  
  
"Are," Trunks asked panting as he strived for control, "you ready Go." he was again cut off, by himself and Goten when Goten pulled him in, tight heat surrounding Trunks' entire being as he settled into the heat, trying to give Goten enough time to adjust as he struggled for self control. He couldn't hold it however when he heard Goten let out an almost inaudible sound of pain. He pulled back, trying to let Goten go so he wouldn't hurt him anymore, but his body had other plans and he thrust deep within Goten, brushing the spot that sent sparks of blue and white dancing over Goten's eyes the pleasure almost unbearable in it's intensity.  
  
Goten buckled his hips when Trunks didn't move, receiving a cry of pure ecstasy to flow from the prince's mouth. They met each other with each thrust each moan and each cry. Neither of them felt their teeth grow as the pace fastened and they moans became more a fiery of growls and grunts. At the same time they sank their enlarged canines into one another's flesh, just at the base of their necks their tongues lapping at the life blood that filled their mouths the wonderful tastes of each demi-Saiyan sending the other over the edge and into oblivion.  
  
They lay panting with one another, a tangle of limbs, blood and flesh, the smell of their activity tingling their sensitive noses and the only sound that can be hard are their gasps for breath, their throats raw from screaming and their tongues graced with the taste of one another. Their hair is tangled within one another and all they can do is lay as unconsciousness takes hold of them. Neither of them feeling the tingle at their lower backs as two stubs are produced, grows, and intertwines with one another.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Well, that's it, I hope you liked it and tell me in the reviews if you want me to continue, I think it's ok to leave you here but an epilog is always a suggestion, tell me what you think,,, until next time.bye 


	3. More Lemon? What did you do to deserve t...

Disclaimer: if I need to tell you are an idiot (don't sue me fore that, it's just a joke)  
  
A/N: Ok, here's the deal: I know that I said it was over, just look up if you don't believe me.anyway.I thought it would be nice to continue the little I wrote, since it was only two chapters long and it ended on them finally f***ing each other. I thought I'd write a little more starting where I left off, after they go at it. Oh, and if you need to know, this section starts off with a little lemon so I know that those of you that can't live without sweet lemonade, this is for you. Besides, I want more reviews for this and I only have enough for one chapter, more reviews please! Thanks and enjoy.sorry for the long ass message..  
  
The next morning, Goten awoke first; contently snuggling into the warmth that lay at his side as he slowly descended from his dreams of paradise with his love, however it was not a dream. This shocked and pleased Goten to no end. When azure depths met his he could do nothing but smile.  
  
"What are you so happy about Chibi?" Trunks asked, brushing a lock of hair from in front of Goten's right eye.  
  
"I just had a really good dream," he answered tiredly, yawning softly and snuggling farther in the covers.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You," Goten whispered leaning in to brush a kiss over velvet lips.  
  
"Really, I'm happy to say that I may have had a quite similar dream, maybe even the same one," Trunks whispered into the kiss.  
  
"Probably.However, I'm happy to say that the bed mate of about a thousand women in our time and maybe even a few men is loud in bed."  
  
"You're probably the first to know that, you know."  
  
"Really, you usually don't make as much noise?" Goten asked-now curiously sitting up on his elbows as he looked down at his newly acquired love.  
  
"Ask the people I've been with, I think that was the loudest I'll ever get." Trunks smiled, using his arm to prop up his head so he could look at him.  
  
"Is that so.?" Goten smirked evilly, leaning in slightly to touch his forehead with his. He captured his lips in a passionate kiss, silencing their little conversation for later. Trunks kissed back, pushing their chest together as he lavished the mouth of his new mate, his tail wiggling between the two of them and stroking Goten's member slowly. Goten gasped loudly. "What was that?"  
  
Trunks looked down at the tail that stopped its administrations on Goten and waved at him, almost like it was saying nice to see you again. "Looks like we have our tails back, can't say that I didn't miss it," Trunks whispered to himself more than Goten, smirking lightly as a second fury limb made it's presence known.  
  
"Wow.it feels like." Goten groaned, Trunks stroking his tail lightly, the purple haired god raking his fingernails though it lightly. He returned the favor, doing the same as he shivered from the new sensation: shots of electricity running up and down his spine. Trunks groaned as well, or more so growled, plunging his tongue into Goten's slightly parted lips, glad for the return of the much-needed sweetness of Goten.  
  
That's it for now, review me and tell me if I should continue plz. Thatnks loves, kisses and hugz. 


	4. Hehehe, yes i am evil

Disclaimer you know  
  
A/N: Ok, I know that I said that I would probably not finish this, well I didn't say that to all of you but I have gotten more reviews so I think I owe those that reviewed at least a little chapter,ya know? Anyway, I hope you like this, and the hentai is not yet over so if you want the rest or possibly a continuation. Review but read first cause it doesn't make sense for you to review and not read.kay, I'm babbling, and I gotta go and let you get to the story. Thank you again to all my reviewers and to a special reviewer with a lot to say (*wink wink) thank you very very much, you made my day soo good..  
  
Trunks groaned as well, or more so growled, plunging his tongue into Goten's slightly parted lips, glad for the return of the much-needed sweetness of Goten. "We shouldn't do this, we have stuff to do," Goten argued into Trunks' mouth.  
  
"No we don't. I know you don't have work and I can work at home. The day is ours," pulling back slightly to glare at him, "why? Do you want to leave, Chibi?"  
  
Goten paled, the glint in Trunks' eyes not wanting an answer but something else. Goten growled at him, he was starting to get a tad too cocky, dumb, sexy prince.  
  
"Of course not," Goten purred, pushing Trunks back and climbing over top of him with feline awareness, his demeanor changing from innocent scared to sexy and deadly, "I want to spend the entire day, in this bed, with you and a container of lube. scratch that, I can do without the lube."  
  
"Is that so? You sure you can handle me?" Trunks asked, propping himself onto his elbows and licking his lips.  
  
"Yes, that is so." Goten growled, kissing at Trunks' neck and moving farther downward. "And I'm positive I can handle you." He kissed and licked at Trunks' right nipple, caressing the other with his right hand. Trunks moaned loudly, arching into Goten's hot mouth that spread a scorching wave of passion through out his chest. Goten moved lower, licking at his navel and ghosting feather light kisses over it, blowing air as he did so, delighted to see Trunks fidgeted under him as he grasped his hips between his hands. He swallowed him whole. Taking the full length of Trunks in his mouth eagerly, practically drinking the pre-cum that oozed into the back of his throat as he sucked softly. His head bobbed up and down as he moved up to the tip, sucking as hard as he could at first and then to the base, sucking lightly, not chocking but adjusting himself to where the length fit into him mouth comfortably.  
  
He heard Trunks' moaning on a conscious level, the heady taste of his mate making him drown in a sort of dazed unconscious. A strong hand fisted in his hair as he moved, floating in the flavor of his koi.  
  
"Ahhh Gotennnnnnn.aaaaaahhhhh.. more.." Trunks begged, trying to thrust his hips forward but Goten's powerful hands at his hips permitting him from moving. "I'm gonna.. Ahhh.. mmmm. I'm going to cu.mmmm," Trunks panted, his throat becoming hoarse from the fast pace of it all. Goten released the throbbing member from his lips, pulling back and licking his lips of Trunks' taste, sliding up the sweat slicked body and catching swollen, pouting lips. Goten kissed at him fiercely, allowing Trunks to taste himself on his lips. Trunks moaned into the kiss, finding his taste pleasing enter-mixed with Goten's sugary taste. Goten moved his hand over the tip of Trunks' member, scooping up the pre-cum there that seemed to have a never ending stop to it's flow.  
  
In on swift movement, Goten's fingers were inside of Trunks, preparing him. He gasped in surprise when he felt those large, talented fingers inside of him, one and then another preparing him slowly and oh so gently. Trunks folded when his spot was touched, his eyes shooting open as white flashed behind them and a jolt of pure rapture coursed through him. Goten paused, finding that place inside Trunks that said he was ready.  
  
He positioned himself at Trunks' entrance, waiting as patiently as possible for his love to acknowledge him. He began to shake with need and anticipation as Trunks slowly opened his eyes to him from their closed position.  
  
"Tru.Trunks." Goten pleaded, stuttering his name as he held himself in place. Trunks nodded and locked his legs around his back, pulling Goten into him and down, crushing their lips together in a painful kiss. Trunks' scream was lost into Goten's mouth as they kissed one another fiercely, a savage rhythm taking hold of them. Goten thrust into Trunks, Trunks pulling him in and thrusting upward to meet him as they kissed, air a thing of the past.  
  
That's all for now and again I deny them release (*evil snickering) Ok, don't forget to review, thanks.arigato.sayanora.. 


	5. I love yous hehehe

Disclaimer: If I did own it I would not have written GT, I'll let you figure out the rest.  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews peps and I hope you like this, even though you might be upset at me when the end comes around.for reasons unknown (*looking around at her audience) ok, I don't want yall to hurt me so here's the story.  
  
"We shouldn't do this, we have stuff to do," Goten argued into Trunks' mouth.  
  
"No we don't. I know you don't have work and I can work at home. The day is ours," pulling back slightly to glare at him, "why? Do you want to leave, Chibi?"  
  
Goten paled, the glint in Trunks' eyes not wanting an answer but something else. Goten growled at him, he was starting to get a tad too cocky, dumb, sexy prince.  
  
"Of course not," Goten purred, pushing Trunks back and climbing over top of him with feline awareness, his demeanor changing from innocent scared to sexy and deadly, "I want to spend the entire day, in this bed, with you and a container of lube. scratch that, I can do without the lube."  
  
"Is that so? You sure you can handle me?" Trunks asked, propping himself onto his elbows and licking his lips.  
  
"Yes, that is so." Goten growled, kissing at Trunks' neck and moving farther downward. "And I'm positive I can handle you." He kissed and licked at Trunks' right nipple, caressing the other with his right hand. Trunks moaned loudly, arching into Goten's hot mouth that spread a scorching wave of passion through out his chest. Goten moved lower, licking at his navel and ghosting feather light kisses over it, blowing air as he did so, delighted to see Trunks fidgeted under him as he grasped his hips between his hands. He swallowed him whole. Taking the full length of Trunks in his mouth eagerly, practically drinking the pre-cum that oozed into the back of his throat as he sucked softly. His head bobbed up and down as he moved up to the tip, sucking as hard as he could at first and then to the base, sucking lightly, not chocking but adjusting himself to where the length fit into him mouth comfortably.  
  
He heard Trunks' moaning on a conscious level, the heady taste of his mate making him drown in a sort of dazed unconscious. A strong hand fisted in his hair as he moved, floating in the flavor of his koi.  
  
"Ahhh Gotennnnnnn.aaaaaahhhhh.. more.." Trunks begged, trying to thrust his hips forward but Goten's powerful hands at his hips permitting him from moving. "I'm gonna.. Ahhh.. mmmm. I'm going to cu.mmmm," Trunks panted, his throat becoming hoarse from the fast pace of it all. Goten released the throbbing member from his lips, pulling back and licking his lips of Trunks' taste, sliding up the sweat slicked body and catching swollen, pouting lips. Goten kissed at him fiercely, allowing Trunks to taste himself on his lips. Trunks moaned into the kiss, finding his taste pleasing enter-mixed with Goten's sugary taste. Goten moved his hand over the tip of Trunks' member, scooping up the pre-cum there that seemed to have a never ending stop to it's flow.  
  
In on swift movement, Goten's fingers were inside of Trunks, preparing him. He gasped in surprise when he felt those large, talented fingers inside of him, one and then another preparing him slowly and oh so gently. Trunks folded when his spot was touched, his eyes shooting open as white flashed behind them and a jolt of pure rapture coursed through him. Goten paused, finding that place inside Trunks that said he was ready.  
  
He positioned himself at Trunks' entrance, waiting as patiently as possible for his love to acknowledge him. He began to shake with need and anticipation as Trunks slowly opened his eyes to him from their closed position.  
  
"Tru.Trunks." Goten pleaded, stuttering his name as he held himself in place. Trunks nodded and locked his legs around his back, pulling Goten into him and down, crushing their lips together in a painful kiss. Trunks' scream was lost into Goten's mouth as they kissed one another fiercely, a savage rhythm taking hold of them. Goten thrust into Trunks, Trunks pulling him in and thrusting upward to meet him as they kissed, air a thing of the past.  
  
Ok, that's all you get for now.hehehe, k, that's it review since you read, that's the deal..please please please review.thank you ^_^ 


	6. Here ya go

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ damn it, why won't you believe me  
  
A/N: I hope you liked the last couple of chapters and this is a somewhat ending. I hope you like it and I'm sorry it took so long ~weak smile~  
  
-------------------------  
  
Where we last left off...  
  
Goten thrust into Trunks, Trunks pulling him in and thrusting upward to meet him as they kissed, air a thing of the past.  
  
Chapter Six: Here ya go...  
  
Lidded onyx orbs locked to azure depths as the rhythm picked up speed, so much so that if there were any on lookers they would seem to be a blur to the naked eye. Lips locked again and eye contact was lost to heavy eyes of passion, closing them in an attempt to block out the bright lights of completion when they wanted this torture to last forever. The few minutes it took from then on to reach their goal seemed like a much wanted eternity and both boys...both men, screamed to the heavens and anyone that would listen, a white flash of ecstasy covering their senses. Goten collapsed onto the spent body of his mate, a purring at the back of his throat vibrating their touching chests and making a light smirk form over Trunks' lips.  
  
"So, how do you like being with a man?" Trunks chuckled lightly, stroking Goten's flat, slightly wet hair. Goten looked up at him, panting lightly.  
  
"I..." he hissed, Trunks tightening his walls around Goten, "like being with this man." Goten leaned upward and captured Trunks' mouth in a soft, slow, passionate kiss.  
  
"Good," Trunks mumbled against Goten's lips. Pushing down a whimper, he waited as patiently as he could as Goten slowly pulled out of him, leaving him feeling somewhat empty at the loss.  
  
"Could you...?" Goten's blush was unhidden, even as he let his onyx hair fall over his face, looking down on Trunks slightly.  
  
"Don't be afraid to ask me anything, Chibi-koi," Trunks smirked, his eyes glinting at the thought of what Goten was about to ask him.  
  
"Could you...teach me...more?" Goten asked, his blush fading as he looked at Trunks hopefully.  
  
"You have no idea what I could teach you," Trunks chuckled, running his hands up and down Goten's back in search of that particular spot...  
  
-----------------  
  
Hope it satisfied you for now, thanks for reading and I'd like some more lovely reviews if you would... 


End file.
